megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Crossm
AVISO DE UTILIDAD PUBLICA: SE ESCRIBE MEGA MAN, NO MEGAMAN. GRACIAS :). RUNNING IN THE 90'S IS A NEW WAY I LIKE TO BE. I'M JUST RUNNING IN THE 90'S, COME ON BABY RUN TO ME Hola, edito cuando se me da la gana. Sobre mi Eh, no se, soy usuario de la Mega Man HQ, me dedico a perder el tiempo, hacer la tarea a ultima hora y reírme de fan characters feos de la Sonic Fanon. Como conocí Mega Man y Mega Man HQ Nada fuera de este mundo, había jugado el Mega Man 7 y la trilogía original del Mega Man X en emulador, también el Mega Man 6 y eso, busque información aquí y me dije, OH, tengo una cuenta en Wikia, y así es como me quede este hermoso lugar que es la mejor wiki (no perfecta, pero la mejor). Ah sí, debía poner una meta, pero no tengo, disculpen. GALERÍA DE nada Esta es mi galería. Variada basura desde dibujos feos hasta memes feos, y también algunos momentos que quise inmortalizar en ese tiempo. Mega_Man_8_bits_HD.jpg|Para ser el primero, esta feo. Proto-man_8_bit_HD.jpg|¿En serio dibujaba esto?. Bass_8_bits_HD2.jpg|Alguien llame un exorcista por favor. Mega_Man_X_8_bits_HD2.jpg|mmm no se esta más o menos. Cut_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|KUNG FU CUT MAN. Guts_man_HD.jpg|¿Sabias que Guts Man, en realidad, sirvió para el ejercito bolchevique en la revolución de Octubre de 1917? :o. Elec_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|No se que queria hacer con esa cosa de la mano derecha. Ice_Man_8_bits_HD.jpg|Esta ok. Fire_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|Esta ok x2. Bomb_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|Esta mas o menos. Metal_Man_8_bits_HD.png|XD. Flash_Man2.png|Linda cabellera. Quickman1.jpg|Que pasa con su brazo D:. Bubble Man.jpg|Esta mas o menos. Heat Man.jpg|Esta bonito. Wood Man.jpg|Nice. Air Man.jpg|Esta mal pintado. Bueno que se le puede hacer. Crashsprite21132132.jpg|Emmm mas o menos. Sin título121323124.png|Irónicamente, el mejor. Dinkelberg.png|DINKLEBERG. Dinkelberg Yellow Devil.png|Kill me pls. Dinkelberg Dr.Light.png|esta ok. Dinkelberg Dr.Wily.png|Esta emm mas o menos. Dinkelberg Cut Man.png|Realmente deberia rehacer estos dibujos. Nah. Dinkelberg Proto Man.png|esta ok x2. 1.png|Don't ask. 2.png|Just enjoy. ultra derp exde.png|I'm watching you. (descripción original: Foto random del dia XD) bad face XD.png|Rape face. cuentame mas.jpg|Este emoticon siempre estuvo roto. SIEMPRE. Simon_Belmont.png|AAAA. megaman bad luck.png|Mega Man vive con mala suerte. Cuentame_mas protoman.jpg|AAAA kill it with fire. Soy un maestro en las artes del Mortal Kombat xd.png|oh, esto. sub zero.jpg|Dibujo que ni se por qué lo hice. Me pase el mortal kombat 4 .png|Ah, verdad, me termine Mortal Kombat 4 de Niebla 64. Scorpion driver license's.png|Old but gold (tal vez deberia hacerlo otra vez). Papa enojado xd.jpg|¿Para que existo si hay otro? Igual déjenme soy patrimonio nacional. dat face.png|Para el chat. Contradicción XD.png|Ah, la vieja duda de si es Mega Man X o X. Un clasico. (p.d: grande traducción gringa). (p.d: Inafune dijo que es X, así que es X y nada más). trasero de fire man.png|It wasn't Guts Man's butt, it was FIRE MAN'S BUTT. :o axde meme.png|el axde original. axde meme2.png|el axde 2. axde meme version final.png|AXDE UPGRADED. Hice enojar a un niño rata.png|En esos tiempos cuando usaba el pac-man (escalofríos). meme axde.png|lo mismo de la imagen anterior. Mega Man Sonriendo sin fondo.jpg|:D Mega Man Sonriendo sin fondo.png|:D AVGN ASSSS!.png|Para el chat x2. Big Rigs AVGN.png|BIG MOTHERFUKIN' RIGS. tailshead220110724-22047-nh6w0t.png|¿Por qué esto existe?. doble mensaje privado.png|Oh, este otro bug. Un clasico x2. 18xykz4w3iw1opng.png|Una imagen dice más que 1000 palabras. chat privado doble otra vez arre.png|Oh, este otro bug, otra vez. Wikipedia.png|Era un momento de anarquía que podía hacer?. Flanders gritando.png|Para el chat xtres. Proto_man_dibujo.png|El unico que redibuje e igual quedo feo. papa enojado.png|Para el chat x4 La wea hermosa que vi en mi vida.png|Primera vez que estuve en el Leaderboard. Meh Comparacion Sega Genesis-Sega 32X.png|Comparación de Mega Drive (SVP) y 32X (Virtua Racing) Snapshot_20151119.JPG|Gran Turismo 4 (el unico juego original que tengo de PS2 xd) Metal Sonic Raro.png|Resubido para el chat (Aclaro, es Metal Sonic, no Sonic punto ejecutable) Super Sonic Raro.png|Resubido para el chat x2 nuevo mega man soriendo.png|Si, lo hice yo knuckles the echidna in knuckles the echidna and knuckles 3.png|KNOCK KNOCK IT'S KNUCKLES. sonicthehedgehog.png|Hace tiempo que no dibujaba (sonic raro) sonicsinpintar.png|¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué lo subi? Road And Track Presents The Need For Speed Special Edition.png|Mi galeria no se actualizaba en rato. C: deja vu i've just been in this place before.png|DEJA VU I'VE JUST BEEN IN THIS PLACE BEFORE. un meme de sonic.png|Un meme que me tomo unos minutos hacer. Y no, no lo voy a subir a la Sonic Wiki. boceto feo de equis.png|Un boceto que hice un sin pintar de X que me quedo mas o menos xd. Stay Away.jpg|STAY. AWAY. Boceto feo de Sonic.png|Boceto de Sonic que hice. Disgusto tres.jpg|DISGUSTING. Joe_Musashi_Shinobi_III_centered_sprite.png|I'm not sure of this. centered_That's_Disgusting.png|Also of this. unas de las muchas caras del multifacetico piloto de hang-on.png|Tenia que subirlo. El multifacetico piloto de Hang-On. Trust nobody not even yourself zero.png|Tenía que hacerlo algún día Un meme fome de Castlevania.png|Nunca había hecho un meme de Castlevania, y tal vez este sea el único que haré. delet this dr robotnik ova.png|Estaba aburrido, vi esta imagen y como tenía texto la quise pues redibujar sin texto xdddd Aquí habían unas userboxes, pero las mate ya que nadie mencionaba sus amistades, ¿pero a quién le importa?. ¿Te agrado? No 2+2=5 No da 5, da 6. SEIIIS Todas las anteriores 3.141592 ¿Por qué azul neón? No se. Tal vez me haga rad como los niños americanos de los 90's B) Categoría:usuarios Geniales